The loss of lives caused by disasters in Korea has shown a gradual decrease since 1990s, but still maintains a higher level than developed countries, and thus brings about social costs.
Although the loss of lives caused by disasters has decreased, an additional national disaster network business is required at home and abroad because disasters become bigger and more concentrated while new disasters occur.
Moreover, the national disaster network requires a mobile base station which can be used for removing small-scale radio shadow areas, preventing heavy network traffic of an emergency disaster area, and recovering an emergency disaster safety network of an area where a vehicle access is not allowed due to a collapse of the safety disaster network and a broken road.
For example, Korean Patent Registration No. 1355109 discloses a method in which at least one macro base station allocates a wireless backhaul resource to a plurality of distributed small base stations, and allocates an additional resource in case of a sudden increase of traffic, such that the limited wireless backhaul resource between the macro base station and the distributed small base stations can be efficiently used. Thus, the method can provide a high-quality mobile communication service to mobile communication terminals.
However, since the backhaul used as small base station by the macro base station occupies a large transmission capacity, a microwave (M/V) link or satellite must be used.
Furthermore, when the M/V link is used, visibility must be secured, and when the satellite is used, the use is limited in a building.
Most of existing mobile communication base stations have been used for vehicles, and optical communications (wired), M/W links and satellites have been used as backhauls.
When the optical backhaul is used, the optical backhaul cannot be quickly installed and removed. Furthermore, since the M/W backhaul has a high linearity, the M/W backhaul must be operated in an LOS (Line Of Sight) environment, and a tower must be installed.
The satellite backhaul can be installed anywhere, but is expensive and has a speed of less than 3 Mbps, which means that the speed is not so high. However, a satellite having a speed of 3 Mbps needs to be connected in a desert or remote area in the mountains.
Related Art Document: Korean Registration No. 1355109 registered on Jan. 17, 2014